


All You Gotta Do Is Just Dance

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Dancing, Fluff, I really believe Ash's guilty pleasure is listening to Netta, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji is a pro at Just Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: In the center of the room Eiji and Michael were dancing. Michael was trying to mouth the words but was having trouble, mainly because the song was clearly in a different language. The kid was having fun, smiling wide as he concentrated on the screen. Ash was more focused on Eiji.Eiji seemed like a completely different person. A look of determination was on his face, he wasn't going easy on Michael because he was a kid. He was playing to win. His movements were fluid, like he's danced to the song before and could do the choreography blindfolded.---"I want to see you dance with Eiji!" Michael said happily, content with the song he chose. Eiji perked up when he heard it, most likely familiar with the choreography. The kid held out the controller for Ash to take. "Please?" He asked, giving Ash the infamous puppy dog eyes that Max would talk about. Ash would've done it regardless if Michael asked.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	All You Gotta Do Is Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my boys to be happy so here's some fluff and Eiji being a dancing legend. I ended up watching a lot of Littlesiha when writing this. I had two scenarios for dancing Eiji, one was this and the other was him dancing in the apartment with the gang.
> 
> Songs they danced to (Plus Avery dancing to them)  
> Adeyyo  
> https://youtu.be/KT1kA31hVx8
> 
> Toy  
> https://youtu.be/K5_9EOM11Tg
> 
> Bum Bum Tam Tam  
> https://youtu.be/Pgi7cTWR9EU
> 
> Bangarang  
> https://youtu.be/DX9k_zM_Ib8

Ash couldn't remember the last time he felt this at ease, hanging out in Max and Jessica's backyard with the gang, music blasting from the speakers and their house being the only one on the block with the lights still on. Max was probably going to get complaints from the neighbors in the morning once everyone left. No one really knew why or what they were celebrating. They all just needed a break and since Jessica and Max decided to move to Long Island, everyone used that as an excuse to visit and party.

As everyone continued chatting and laughing louder than they would if sober, Ash realized they were missing two people. "Hey, where are you going?" Shorter asked as Ash got up. He was still wearing his shades even though it was pitch black and it was clear he couldn't see because he was looking past Ash and was staring at a tree. Ash tilted Shorter's head so that he was looking at him. "Gonna look for Eiji."

That was a good enough reason for Shorter, who nodded and turned around to continue listening to whatever drunk story Jessica was telling. Ash went inside the house and closed the sliding door, muffling the music coming from outside. He could faintly hear the sound of more music coming from the living room. He peeked inside and couldn't help but smile.

The chairs that they had put in the afternoon were shoved into a corner, almost blocking the front door. The music was coming from the t.v, where Michael's switch was plugged in. In the center of the room Eiji and Michael were dancing. Michael was trying to mouth the words but was having trouble, mainly because the song was clearly in a different language. The kid was having fun, smiling wide as he concentrated on the screen. Ash was more focused on Eiji.

Eiji seemed like a completely different person. A look of determination was on his face, he wasn't going easy on Michael because he was a kid. He was playing to win. His movements were fluid, like he's danced to the song before and could do the choreography blindfolded. Michael kept glancing at Eiji, trying to see what he was doing to keep getting perfect on every move.

_Adeyyo lallaleyo_  
_Adeyyo lallale_

The chorus played as the two kept dancing. Eiji was starting to sweat and Michael looked like he might collapse trying to keep up. Deciding to surprise them, Ash went back to the kitchen and got two glasses of water. By the time he got back the song had ended and the two were sprawled out on the couch. "Thirsty?" He asked, handing them the drinks. Michael downed his while Eiji smiled and took a sip.

"You were watching us?" Eiji asked. Ash nodded. "Yeah, it's good to know the kids are having fun."

Eiji scoffed while Michael smiled wide. "Eiji's amazing! He's like a pro!"

Ash looked at the scores that were on the screen. Michael was right, Eiji's score was incredibly high. He was impressed. "I'm not that good." Eiji said, which made Ash raise an eyebrow. "I mean it! My sister played the games a lot and I'd end up joining her a lot."

Ash was going to say something but was distracted by the sound of the music changing. Michael was busy searching through the available songs, letting them play for a bit before scrolling. "Whatcha doing there?"

"I want to see you dance with Eiji!" Michael said happily, content with the song he chose. Eiji perked up when he heard it, most likely familiar with the choreography. The kid held out the controller for Ash to take. "Please?" He asked, giving Ash the infamous puppy dog eyes that Max would talk about. Ash would've done it regardless if Michael asked.

The first thing Ash thought when the dance started was what the hell, because the coach came out of a goddamn egg. He felt silly at first but he looked at Eiji, who had a smile on his face as he started humming. It was worth it, seeing Eiji this happy. He was a little jealous Michael saw this side of him before he could.

Ash never felt this sassy in his entire life. Maybe it was the dance or the lyrics or Netta's voice but he was into it. Eiji was having the time of his life, lip syncing to the words as he danced. Ash had a hard time concentrating on the screen as he looked at Eiji. It reminded him of when he first saw him fly.

When the chorus played for the last time the three of them were practically yelling the lyrics. " _I'm not your toy! You stupid boy!_ " It was oddly therapeutic.

The noise was enough to get Shorter and Sing inside to see what was going on. It was probably a sight, a former gang leader and an adorable Japanese boy dancing to Netta. Shorter was busy laughing while Sing whistled when he looked at Eiji's score. Ash could've gotten something similar if he didn't get so distracted by Eiji.

"Dude, why didn't you get us?" Shorter asked Ash as he snatched the controller from the blond. "I want in on the action!"

Since there wasn't enough room for all four of them to dance they decided that Ash and Shorter would dance for the first verse and chorus and then Eiji and Sing would dance for the rest of the song. They all agreed on doing a duet that, only because Shorter insisted on it, had Stefflon Don. (Ash felt like he didn't have the right to question Shorter's taste.)

Shorter was actually a decent dancer. He messed up slightly in the beginning but that was only because Sing tried to distract him. After that, he mostly got supers and occasionally perfects. Ash was the same, and he could see Eiji smiling every time he got a move right. It was good motivation. They would've forgotten to switch when their part was over if it wasn't for Sing yanking the controller from Shorter's hand. Ash wordlessly handed his to Eiji, who immersed himself in his performance.

The two sat on the couch with Michael, who was staring at Eiji and Sing in awe. Even though he didn't dance for long he seemed tired, though that also could've been because it was way past his bedtime. Instead of watching Eiji, Ash was focused on Sing. The kid was trying way too hard to impress Eiji. As the song came to an end, Sing ended up having to take a break and Ash took the opportunity to grab the controller and dance with Eiji.

"No fair, Ash! You made Sing's score better!" Shorter yelled when they saw the results. He was probably right, if Sing kept dancing the results would've been slightly different. Sing raised his hands in defeat. "I got tired, alright? We were both lying on the grass before this, why aren't you tired?"

"This just made me hyper!" Shorter pointed at Eiji. "You and me, let's dance!" Eiji thought about it before smirking. "Ok, but I get to choose the song."

"Deal." The two shook on it. That would be a huge mistake on Shorter's part. Since most of them weren't familiar with the songs the game had, no one batted an eye when Eiji picked an energetic song. Somehow none of them noticed that the difficulty level was extreme. Two minutes in Shorter became a mess, struggling to keep up with the moves and by the time he thought he figured it out it would change. He gave up on one of the gold moves which delighted Eiji, who did it with ease.

Once the song was over Shorter collapsed onto the couch, almost squishing Sing. "No fair." He panted as he grabbed a water bottle Ash brought beforehand. "You picked a hard one on purpose."

Eiji simply smiled. He wasn't sweating bullets like Shorter, but he was exhausted nonetheless. "You were just too slow." He replied.

He got a cushion thrown at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this ; . ;  
> Just imagine Shorter threw the cushion at Eiji like how Inosuke threw it at Zenitsu


End file.
